Percy Jackson and the Darkness of Life
by LightningStalker
Summary: A Disease strikes camp, turning the inhabitants into black-eyed zombies. Percy teams up with Annabeth to find a cure
1. Chapter 1: BAD Things

Percy Jackson and the darkness of life. 

Chapter 1.

The howling wind woke me up with a start. My face was beaded with cold sweat. I walked out the Poseidon's cabin and headed towards the beach. I plopped myself down and let the sand slide out my fingers. Everything was peaceful. I stepped in the water. A normal kid would've said something like _Oooh, ah, FREEZING! _ But for me, it was pleasantly cool. Then I heard footsteps heading in my direction, so I dive in the water. Chiron, Clarisse and Annabeth were coming out there cabins and started talking. Craap!

They talked and talked for hours, literally. I only caught a few words like

"Not safe" and "Can't be true."

I, on the other hand was completely shitted about what they were talking about. Me, no doubt. I couldn't help feeling, well, pissed about what they were saying. They never EVER share something important about me until "You're ready for the truth." Pah! Just then the talking stopped, and the howling sound started again. Holy Mary Mother of Gods! The howling or three howls were none other than a horde of Hellhounds. I poked my head out the water to see Chiron shooting arrows, Clarisse with her spear and Annabeth with her knife. All seemed helpless. There was forty, maybe fifty hounds, snapping and snarling. I prayed to my dad, _hey, dad, this would be a good time for some backup! _ Suddenly, a colossal wave hurtled toward Long Island, at maybe 40 knots. It opened up, so my friends were not in the line of fire, and _SWOOSH! _The hellhounds turned into dust-hounds. Unfortunately, Annabeth saw me, and yelled "Percy!"

"Oh, thank the Styx you're alright!" Chiron said his bow still in his hands. "We were thinking you'd gone off to the Underworld the hard way!"

Annabeth smiled at me and nodded to me to watch Clarisse. She looked like I was a pile of dog piss on her shoe. Oh dear, Bad Things coming!


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad Things Get Worse

Hi guys here comes the long awaited second part to Percy Jackson! Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Clarisse glared at me with fire in her eyes. Literally, her dad is Ares, so she can do things like that. She stomped up towards me and said staight to my face "You always Ruin everything!"  
>"Hey i just saved your life!" I retorted, pushing her back as i said it.<br>"That tears it!" She charged and dived at me. I rolled away, leaving her sprawling in the sand. She started cursing and swearing in greek, so Chiron said calmly "Come on, why don't you and me have some cofee and have some time to cool down?" With that he startedwalking clarisse back to the Big House, not before winking at me. Now it was me and Annabeth alone. I shifted on my feet, uncomftorble being alone at night with Annabeth. Sure, she's my friend but wait, What?!  
>She had drawn her knife and started staring me down.<br>"Hey uh, what are you doing?" I asked, staring at the Celestial Bronze knife in her hand. She didn't reply, just kept on staring at me. I knew there was something wrong with her, and as i looked into her eyes, i gasped. It looked like her pupils had taken over her eyes. Instead of her normal grey eyes (Witch is as far normal a person having say, blue eyes) There was just blackness. I slowly took out my lethal ball-point pen out of my pocket and took the cap off.  
>Instantly i was holding a metre of deadly celestial bronze.<br>"How about we do it my way?" I taunted the evil Annabeth with a smirk. She charged at me. Holding my sword steady, i braced for impact.

Finnaly iv'e posted the next part! Sorry it took so long, i had lots of schoolwork and i just started doing Rio Storys. Anyways more chapters up soon!  
>-LightningStalker <p>


	3. Chapter 3: Black-Eyed Zombies

Here Comes Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Black-eyed Zombies!

Annabeth rushed forward, but i was ready for her. I parried her first blow and kicked upwards, sending sand up into her face. She spluttered and coughed, but kept advancing. It kept going like that. I don't remember most of it, when i go into fight mode i tend not to notice what's going on. The thing that jarred me into reality was the sound of many footsteps on the sand. I lowered my guard, resulting in Annabeth kicking me in the face. I sprawled on my back in the sand. I slowly stood up and turned to the direction the footsteps were coming from. Oh my Gods, all the campers, including Chiron and Argus had the same black evil eyes as Annabeth. they formed an offensive circle around me. They all charged at once. If it werent for my invincibilty, i would be a bag of bones by know. Whilst I was fighting, the familliar tug in my gut came on.  
>Whenever I'm in trouble it always comes on. the tug became a searing pain and I let loose in one horrific scream. I cannot comprehend what happened then. All I remember is one moment i was on land, then underwater. I watched the campers struggle and fight for air. I saw Annabeth, grabbed her wrist, formed an air bubble like in the Sea Of Monsters,<br>and a protective barrier round me. With that, i took off to the one person who would know what to do. Finally I arrived at my dad's undersea palace. I swam closer.

Ba-dumba Plot Twist! ha ha, bet you werent expecting that! Anyway's see you in the next post -LightningStalker 


	4. Chapter 4: How did this Happen?

**Here Is the long awaited Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: How did this happen?**

Annabeth was quiet all of a sudden. I turned round to look at her. All the darkness had gone out of her eyes. She looked around like the was waking up from a dream, then her eyes rested on me. Since you can't really speak that well underwater,  
>Annabeth mouthed <em>thank you.<em> What had i done? Now I knew she wasn't a Black-Eye anymore, i let go of her wrist, and swam

through the gates, closely persued by Annabeth. I saw my dad, Poseidon standing on a tower, looking down on me. Even from this far away, I think he smiled. I, on the other hand, had no reason to be smiling whatsoever. We swam to the top of the tower my dad was on, marvelling how amazing this undersea palace was. Well, Annabeth liked it more, since i _bet_ she hasn't been to an underwater palace before. When we reached the top I was greeted by my dad. "Hello, Percy." he said with a smile

"Dad, I actually have something serious I need to tell you about. I then told him the story of what happened at camp. After hearing this, he scratched his beard, And looked down at me. "Percy," He said, locking his sea-green eyes with my,  
>sea-green eyes. "aeon's ago, a terrible curse struck greece. It turned the inhabitants into black-eyed drones. I have been trying to find a cure for centuries, but to no prevail. I do have reason to beleive though, that the cure is located in<p>

The Mount St. Helena area."  
>"Then we need to go right now!"<br>"You are brave, Percy. But this quest will be the most greulling and stressful task you'll ever come to face."  
>"Come on dad, I've defeated Kronos, of course I can do this!<p>

**Hi Guys, thank you for all the reviews I've been given; they mean a lot. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 5!**

**-LightningStalker**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Quest Begins

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews, and the idea behind this chapter goes to Airwaveraider. Thanks dude, your a real help!**  
><strong>anyways on to chapter 5!<strong>

**Chapter 5: A New Quest Begins**

My dad smiled at me, and spoke with a comforting tone. I shuddered, the only other person I know can speak like that was my mom. "Percy," my dad began. "I

have full confidence in you but, when you defeated Kronos, you couldnt have done it without all your friends at camp. When you defeated Kronos, I do have

reason to beleive that Annabeth and Grover where their to assist you in sending him back to tartarus." I swelled up in anger and retorted with "So you think im useless?!" However, my dad seemed to look through my anger, and remained his calm tone.

"Percy, you are the greatest hero of this century. But think about this long and hard; do you think, you could've single-  
>handedly fought the Titan War? Or defeated Kronos, bearing in mind your friends saved you many times. And I have reason to beleive that, uh whats his name..."<p>

My dad thought for a minute, then concluded with "Nico de Angelo! Yes Nico was the one that took you to the River Styx, He is the reason you're invulnerable." _dampnas, damnant ad infernum_, he was good. I rolled my eyes, and changed the subject. "anyway you said the cure was at mount saint helens?"

"Yes, ever since the gods have arrived in America, there was rumors that the cure is there." I smiled at Annabeth, she knew what i was thinking and smiled back. "Hey dad, I think we have a new Quest on our hands." He smiled at me.

"Very well, but Percy, you must go to the Oracle first." I grabbed Annabeth's arm, and shot towards the surface.  
>"Percy," Annabeth said to me as we broke the surface of the water. "Where are we going?"<p>

"To find Rachel!"

**Hi guys, like I said before this idea goes to Airwaveraider, he has written some stories, so check him out. Anyway see you in chapter 6!**


End file.
